FE 17.5
10:22:38 PM Chance: So! You come back into Song's Heart, make a beeline to your room and find Murr waiting. 10:23:29 PM *** Kite pets her kitty and feeds him bacon! She had to go pick up bacon on the way over! *** 10:25:18 PM Chance: He makes his small cat noises at you, which are always very low and vaguely threatening! He doesn't even accept the bacon at first. 10:25:53 PM Kite: I am extremely glad to see you. I missed you very much. 10:26:03 PM *** Kite cajoles him into taking the bacon! She has Offerings! *** 10:26:27 PM *** Kite would also love to pet him and brush him if he wants. *** 10:27:51 PM Chance: He makes a show of snubbing you but can't really maintain it for long, not with pettings and bacon. 10:28:17 PM *** Kite spoils Murr rotten. *** 10:33:40 PM Chance: After about an hour, there's a knock on the door. 10:33:50 PM Kite: Come in. 10:36:49 PM Chance: It's Answorn, who comes in. "Heard you finally got back. I talked to Ander. He gave me... Um. Lord Carrick." 10:38:31 PM Kite: I was going to check on you next. 10:39:51 PM Chance: Answorn: Still alive, so far. 10:40:44 PM Kite: Yes. I had to apologize to my cat. Next time I will bring him along. 10:42:23 PM Kite: What, if anything, did I miss while away? 10:42:44 PM Chance: Answorn: That's fair. He was a good cat. Very well behaved. 10:42:52 PM Chance: Answorn: Not a whole lot, really. 10:43:20 PM Chance: Answorn: Just normal teleporting tentacle cat stuff. 10:43:32 PM Kite: As to Carrick, he has been eating well and his looks have improved somewhat. Particularly since he was given a bath, his fur has been significantly glossier. 10:43:42 PM Kite: I hope Murr did not hog the bed too much. 10:43:58 PM Chance: Answorn: ... Ander said you found him a tube in a space cathedral. 10:44:20 PM Kite: Correct. 10:45:56 PM Chance: Answorn: ... I suppose he might be able to tell me more when he un-rats. But any other salient details you can think of at the moment? 10:46:40 PM Kite: Yes. 10:47:13 PM *** Kite tells him about Ander's problem with the brand and seeing the god, and especially the bit where they want to use the Key on it. *** 10:47:38 PM Chance: Answorn: .... interesting. 10:49:17 PM Chance: Answorn: It's all tied up with the Key. 10:50:22 PM Chance: Answorn: .... that doesn't connect any dots yet, but all data is useful. 10:50:41 PM Kite: Yes. 10:51:00 PM *** Kite scritches Murr absent-mindedly. *** 10:51:17 PM Kite: I hope that the Key is in a secure location. I recommend that you not reveal it to anyone. 10:52:43 PM Chance: It's safe, but yes, you're right. 10:53:15 PM | Edited 10:53:24 PM Kite: I suppose he must be unratted. 10:54:44 PM Chance: Answorn: There's no rush. 10:55:21 PM Kite: ... I am not sure whether I want him to learn a valuable lesson, or simply feel his most suitable form is rat. 10:55:42 PM Chance: Answorn: I just mean he's much easier to manage and keep hidden like this. 10:56:34 PM Kite: And I am referring to his personality. 10:58:14 PM Chance: Answorn chuckles. 10:58:44 PM Kite: I am extremely curious as to how long he was in the crystal. 10:59:25 PM Chance: Answorn: This is the main question right now. Was he replaced? 11:00:32 PM Kite: I believe so. 11:00:51 PM Chance: Answorn: And for how long. 11:02:25 PM Kite: I believe it may have been some time. 11:04:01 PM Chance: Answorn nods, thoughtfully. 11:04:10 PM Kite: You may have been chasing the double all along. 11:06:11 PM Chance: Answorn: Almost certainly. 11:06:49 PM Kite: However, he was complicit in dealing with the Dusk Lily. 11:06:59 PM Kite: So you may still wish to arrest him and pressure him for details. Is that how that works? 11:07:45 PM Chance: Answorn: That's how it's supposed to work. But first I need to get the real Carrick safely sequestered away. 11:08:59 PM *** Kite hands him a rat in a cage. *** 11:14:03 PM Chance: ((despite all his rage.)) 11:14:10 PM Kite: He is quite safe. 11:14:14 PM Kite: And he is very fond of fruit. 11:14:44 PM Kite: Be sure to change his bedding frequently. 11:18:22 PM Chance: Answorn: Will do. Thanks for following up on that lead. I'll still need some time to process all the information.... but I think it'll be useful 11:19:13 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:19:34 PM Kite: I am surprised Murr does not object to his presence. 11:20:29 PM Chance: Answorn: He can probably smell that he's not a real rat. 11:21:21 PM Kite: That does make sense. 11:21:37 PM Kite: I cannot tell much difference. Occasionally he does attempt to read his bedding. 11:24:51 PM Chance: Answorn: Your sense of smell isn't as strong as Murr's. 11:25:30 PM Chance: He gives the big cat a scritch. "But I should be off. Glad to see you back." 11:26:26 PM *** Kite nods. *** 11:26:37 PM Kite: Thank you for caring for Murr. ... I owe you one. 11:31:27 PM Chance: Answorn: Ah, it was nothing. He's a good cat. 11:32:40 PM Kite: He was very annoyed with me. He may be beginning to forgive me, however. 11:34:37 PM Chance: Answorn: He's a cat. He's not really mad. Just wants you to fuss over him. 11:36:13 PM Kite: I am extremely happy to fuss over him. 11:36:16 PM Kite: Are you all right? 11:45:49 PM | Edited 11:48:44 PM Chance: Answorn: Oh, I'm fine. Better than I have been in a while. Just eager to start putting this all together. Then I can stop being dead. 11:48:14 PM Kite: Yes. I would be very upset to be confined in this way. Though you can become an animal when you wish, so perhaps that eases the burden. 11:48:57 PM Chance: Answorn: It helps, I can't lie. 11:50:23 PM Kite: I think I would like to be ratted to see how it feels. 11:52:37 PM Chance: Answorn: .... the fur is very nice, can't lie. 11:52:48 PM Chance: There's another knock on your door! 11:52:58 PM Kite: Come in. 11:55:29 PM Chance: It's Irwin! "Got a message for you, Kite." 11:55:37 PM Kite: What is it? 11:55:40 PM Chance: He hands you a sealed envelope. 11:56:17 PM *** Kite takes it and opens it. *** 11:57:54 PM Chance: It's from Ksthic! 11:58:17 PM *** Kite reads! *** 12:09:20 AM Chance: It's terse, which... he's usually terse. He's asking you to meet him for breakfast at a restaurant tomorrow. 12:11:29 AM Chance: You know the place, he's taken you there a few times. 12:11:48 AM Chance: Great pancakes. 12:12:06 AM Kite: Ksthic wants to have breakfast with me. Pancakes. 12:12:21 AM *** Kite turns to Murr. "I will bring home some extra bacon. If you are good." *** 12:13:18 AM Chance: Answorn: Well, I'll leave you to it. He won't get too affectionate while I'm here. I'll talk to you soon. 12:13:27 AM Chance: He leaves with Carrick! 12:14:33 AM *** Kite waves. ***